gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AGE-IIMG-SV Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver.
The (aka Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.)) is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers. An upgrade of the AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum, it is built and piloted by Kyoya Kujo for Avalon. Technology & Combat Characteristics A decisive battle version of the Gundam AGEII Magnum.Official profile (English) The super offensive characteristics of the original Gunpla are enhanced, with new armaments and a new mode added for aerial/outer space one-on-one combat.1/144 HGBD AGE-IIMG-SV Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver. manual The new armaments also enhanced the Phoenix Mode's combat capabilities, and consisted of two Beam Vulcans on the side armor and a pair of SigMaxiss Funnels on the back. The new mode, the FX Plosion, is based on the FX Burst of the AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX. Additional units are also added to the legs to boost the Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver.'s mobility in aerial/outer space combat, and they can be used as striking weapons due to their robust structure. These units can unfold and turn into 'Ground Mode' when the Gunpla needs to land on the ground. An overhaul of the Gundam AGEII Magnum's parts was conducted during the building of the Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver., and although this has no effect on the Gunpla's capabilities, it does increased its level of completion. This then resulted in a power-up due to additional bonus points given to the Gunpla when scanned in GBN. Its new white color scheme is based on the colors of the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal SP ver. The "SV" in its name carries the meaning of "Savior" as well as "Saver". Armaments ;*Hyper DODS Rifle Magnum :The same rifle as used by the Gundam AGEII Magnum. It is more powerful than the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal's Hyper DODS Rifle, which the weapon is based on, due to having larger energy charging capacity per shot. In Phoenix Mode, the weapon becomes the nose unit and draws power directly from the Gundam, resulting in higher energy consumption but also greater firepower. Can be stored on the rear skirt armor during MS mode. ;*Beam Saber :Like the Gundam AGEII Magnum, the Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver. stores a pair of beam saber in the rear skirt armor. ;*Shiguru Shield :The same defensive armament mounted on the forearm's hardpoint as the Gundam AGEII Magnum. Over half of the shield is a blade, and apart from being used as a sword, it can also be used for a technical fighting style, such as attacking while in a defensive state. ;*Beam Vulcan :Rapid firing beam guns added to the side armor. Their bases can rotate back and forth in MS Mode, enabling them to shoot in any direction. Also usable in Phoenix Mode, where they face forward. ;*F Funnel :Like the Gundam AGEII Magnum, the Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver. has four F Funnels - close combat weapons capable of deflecting beam shots and consist of blades incorporated into the wings. Inspired by the Gundam AGE-FX's C Funnels, they can be used as remotely controlled armaments and can be deployed even in Phoenix Mode. When functioning as remote weaponry, they can assume a formation surrounding the Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver. and be used to perform formation attacks even though the Gunpla is by itself. They are also utilized in the finish move, EX Caliber. ;*SigMaxiss Funnel :Large remote weaponry which open up their claws to fire beam shots. These beams have the same characteristics as those fired from the SigMaxiss Long Cannon used by AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital, which are special beams that can be bent via electromagnetic interference, allowing them to serve as guided weaponry. Usable even in Phoenix Mode. The engines of the funnels are used when mounted on the Gunpla's back, greatly enhancing its propulsion capabilities. Can be included in the finish move, EX Caliber. Special Equipment & Features ;*FX Plosion :A special mode unique to the Gunpla, which is based the Gundam AGE-FX's FX Burst. Where the FX Burst allows the Gundam AGE-FX to demonstrate maximum mobility at the cost of risking the functions of the control system, the FX Plosion is tuned to a point where the risks are even more severe, where its activation guarantees a malfunction in some way or form, making it a double-edged sword. The output of the surplus beam saber-shaped energy emitted during the transition to the mode have also been increased, slicing through any kind of armor that comes into contact. The Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver. glows blue in this mode, and its speed is on par with GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky's Trans-Am Infinity Special Attacks ;*EX Calibur :Kyoya's finish move. The F Funnels combine and shoot into the sky, concentrating a massive amount of energy to create a large, golden, energy blade that is linked to the Shiguru Shield. The powerful blade can destroy enemy unit in one strike. The SigMaxiss Funnels can also be deployed alongside the F Funnels in the formation of the blade. ;*Unnamed Combo Move :The Phoenix Mode of Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver. is wrapped by the Wings of Light of 00 Sky in "Higher Than Sky Phase", and transformed into an unique, golden five-pronged blade for slicing apart large enemy unit. History History of the Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver. can be found on Kyoya Kisugi's page Picture Gallery Kujo & New Gundam AGE Magnum.jpg|With Kyoya in second opening AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 01.jpg|Phoenix Mode in catapult (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 02.jpg|Phoenix Mode close up (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 03.JPG|MS mode Close up (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 04.jpg|Facing Gundam Jiyan Altron and Seravee Gundam Scheherazade (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 05.jpg|Launching SigMaxiss Funnels (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 06.jpg|Executing EX Calibur (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 08.jpg|EX Calibur attack (1) (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 10.jpg|EX Calibur attack (2) (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 11.jpg|FX Plosion activated (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 23) 14.JPG|MS Mode close up (2) (Ep 23) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 24) 01.jpg|Firing Hyper DODS Rifle Magnum (Ep 24) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 24) 03.JPG|FX Plosion close up (Ep 24) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 24) 04.jpg|F Funnels in defensive formation (Ep 24) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 24) 05.jpg|With Beam Saber vs. 00 Sky (Ep 24) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 24) 06.jpg|Stopping the energy arrow of 00 Sky's Hyper Sky Shooting (Ep 24) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 24) 07.jpg|Firing SigMaxiss Funnels and deploying F Funnels (Ep 24) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 24) 08.jpg|Before fallen 00 Sky (Ep 24) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 24) 09.jpg|Launching F Funnels (Ep 24) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 24) 10.jpg|Vs. 00 Sky and GP-Rase-Two (Ep 24) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 24) 11.jpg|Firing Beam Vulcans (Ep 24) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 24) 12.jpg|F Funnels damaging the arm of 00 Sky (Ep 24) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 24) 13.jpg|Executing EX Calibur (Ep 24) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 24) 14.jpg|EX Calibur attack (Ep 24) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 24) 15.jpg|Cracks in F Funnels and SigMaxiss Funnels forming the EX Calibur (Ep 24) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 24) 16.jpg|Defeated (Ep 24) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 25) 01.jpg|Close up (Ep 25) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 25) 03.jpg|Being transformed by the Unnamed Combo Move (Ep 25) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 25) 04.jpg|Unnamed Combo Move (1) (Ep 25) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 25) 05.jpg|Unnamed Combo Move (2) (Ep 25) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 25) 06.jpg|Unnamed Combo Move (3) (Ep 25) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Episode 25) 07.jpg|Gunpla close up (Ep 25) Gunpla HGBD AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver.jpg|HGBD 1/144 AGE-IIMG-SV Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver. (2018): box art HGBD Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver. (FX Plosion).jpg|HGBD 1/144 AGE-IIMG-SV Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver. (FX Plosion) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art HGBC HWS & SV Custom Weapon Set.jpg|HGBC 1/144 HWS & SV Custom Weapon Set (2019): box art AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam AGE II Magnum SV ver. (Front) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam AGE II Magnum SV ver. (Rear) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Phoenix Mode) (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam AGE II Magnum SV ver. (Phoenix Mode) (Front) AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Gunpla) 02.jpg AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) (Gunpla) 01.jpg Notes & Trivia *The SigMaxiss Funnels bear a resemblance to the T-Bits used by the XMS-005 Thieleva. *It has similarities with the GN-9999 Transient Gundam with their color schemes, use of remote weaponry, power enhancing systems and folded feet when airborne. References External Links *Official profile (Japanese)